The Mind switch?
by Craz3d
Summary: Oz and Gil switch bodies from a mystical box Break had found. What happens? (A slight chance of having a sequel)


"Oh Oz-kun!" Break called as he beckoned Oz over. "Look at this machine I found. It looks intresting doesn't iiiiiiit?" Oz stared at the little steel box that lyed on the table. He circled the table to get a better look at it. Alice stood beside Break as she glared at the box.

"Where did you find this" Alice asked while she leaned closer to it.

"Some merchant was throwing it out, so I decided I would grab it. Wasn't it worth iiiiiit" he smirked. Alice glared at the little box.

"No" she growled, "Why did you even bother to take this peice of crap." Oz looked up at Gil, which sat silently in the corner of the room. His golden gaze fixed on the window.

"Hey Gil!" He called, "What do you think!" Gil glanced over at them.

"Doesn't look so special" Gil replied as he heaved himself out of the chair. Oz rested his head in is hands as he thought about the box. Alice laughed at his response.

"You think that about everything, seaweed-head" she smiled challengingly.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Gil retorted as they continued bickering. Break leaned down to Oz.

"What do you think, Oz-kun" he asked. Oz didn't say anything. Break sighed quietly as he backed away from him. "You need time to process this I see. I will leave you alone for now."

_What could this thing be? I have never seen anything like it_, Oz thought as he overheard Gil and Alice's argument. "I'm going out to go get some good looking food. Well, I mean, as long as thats okay with _you_, seaweed-head" Alice mocked.

"I don't care if you go! It would be better if you did" Gil snapped. Not long after, the door slammed shut followed by approaching footsteps. Gil stood behind Oz as he examined the steel box. _I guess i'll try with what I had in mind_, Oz thought as he reached for the box. It seemed like hours before Oz almost grabbed it. "No Oz! You don't what that is" Gil gripped onto Oz's arm just before he made contact with it. Oz tugged away from him.

"Fine, I won't touch it. But if I can't than neither can you." Oz rose from his kneeling position. Gil nodded as he adjusted his black hat. "Alright" Oz turned to face Gil, "Let's go find Alice." Gil headed towards the door as Oz followed him. _Alright, as soon as he rounds the corner, go grab it!_ Oz thought. As soon as Gil started down the hallway, Oz rushed back to the the table. He happily reached for it.

Electricity exploded from the little box, sending the table across the room. "Oz!" Gil ran at him while he outstretched his arms. At the same moment, Gil latched onto the box also, making the wind and electricity do out of control. The chandelier on the ceiling exploded, bookshelves and furniture were destroyed, and Gil and Oz's hands burned. They tried to pull away from it, but their hands stayed attached to the box, no matter how hard they wretched. Then suddenly, the box opened, white clouded their vision. Oz felt Gil move towrds him, desperately trying to protect his master. But, his vision faded as he went numb.

"What happened?" Oz flipped onto his back as he shielded his face from the powerful rays of sunshine. He rubbed his forehead with confusion. _The last thing I remember was holding onto..._ "The box!" Oz hollered as he shot up. The room was demolished, along with the box that sat in broken peices.

"Nhn, what?" Oz heard Gil sturring behind him.

"Gil! The box, the box is-" Oz whipped around to face Gil, but it was,himself. "Wha-What!" Oz fell back as he stared at his own body. The same expression was on his face.

"I- That's- What- You are in my body!" Gil felt his new body as Oz froze in terror.

"The box- The box did this! But... The box got destroyed" he muttered. Gil stared at him, knowing what he was thinking. If the box did that, than it can reverse it too. "What do we do" Oz said quietly as he looked at his new body. "Oh, I know! We can act as each other" he suggested.

"What! I can't act like you! They would automatically know somethings up" Gil refused while he rose and dusted himself off.

"Hey, i'm taller than you again" Oz smiled as he compared Gil to him.

"This is no time to be joking" he growled, "And besides that's _my _body not yours. This is just temporary. I hope." Oz payed no attetion as he continued to compare their heights. "But the real problem is explaining this to Alice."

"I'm sure she would understand if we explained it to her."

"Have you even listened to that stupid rabbit? She wouldn't understand it, this would just be a good way to make fun of us to her. So for now, we won't tell her."

"So we _are_ going to act like each other" Oz grinned widely at Gil.

"Guess so" he sighed. Footsteps sounded in the hallway as Oz laughed at him. "Someone's coming, act like me okay?" Break entered the doorway as he glanced around the room.

"My, my what a meeeeess you two are making." Oz cleared his throat as he went to talk. _I've got this!_

"I apologize for this, Oz got a little upset when I told him continuosly not to touch that box." _Nailed it! I even lowered my voice as an addition! I bet Gil is impressed with me!_ Oz thought as he kept a straight face. Then he looked over at Gil. "Isn't that right?"

Gil smiled at him like an angel then said, "I did get a bit out of hand but" he paused," Most of it was Gil because I would approach the table to get a better look at it then he would keep tackling me, causing the room to look like so." _Let's see how Oz reacts to that one!_ Gil thought. Break glanced back and forth between them.

"I think you two are the worst actors I have ever seen" he laughed with amusment. Gil and Oz froze as they stared at Break. "I mean really try harder next time."

"A-are you saying you knew right away?"

"I didn't until Oz, I mean Gil, spoke" he answered as he pointed to Gil.

"See my acting skills are flawless" Oz stuck his tongue out at Gil. He went to defend himself but held back. "So, do you know how to reverse this?" Break shook his head in deniel.

"Afraid I don't, but i'll research it if ya' like" he offered. Oz agreed as Alice walked into the room.

"What happened here" she questioned around the apple she was chewing.

"Oh nothing" Break answered for them. Alice didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"If nothing happened then why is he room destroyed?"

"You weren't here it sooooo, it has nothing to do with you." Alice glared over at Oz.

"What's with you Oz? You seem odd" she asked while tilting her head. Gil froze then remembered to actually try this time. He acted dumb-founded as he said, "What do you mean I'm fine." Alice still didn't fall for his dumb act, but she remained silent.

"Well I should really be going." Break turned as he reached the doorway. "By the way, Gil and Oz, the box didn't do it, Alice did."


End file.
